Makeup Sex
by oxHeatherRizxo
Summary: It hadn't felt good, it hadn't felt right and I couldn't believe it had taken me this long to figure it out. And with that I came up for air. I stopped the kiss.
1. Chapter 1

It hadn't felt good, it hadn't felt right and I couldn't believe it had taken me this long to figure it out. And with that I came up for air. I stopped the kiss.

It was Sunday night. My third date with Collin and as he was walking me to my apartment, he kissed me. It took me by surprise. And he actually was a good kisser but something didn't feel right. I couldn't place it until I walked in to the apartment and saw him.

"Oh...hey Nick." So this awkward, spending half my night with Collin and then coming home to my ex.

"Jess, I"

"What?"

"Nothing." I heard the hurt in his voice. Schmidt probably told him, I was seeing someone new. My first someone new since him.

"Nick." I said as he was getting up to head to his room.

"Jess, it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Did Schmidt tell you?"

"Jess, it's fine. It's healthy even."

"What?"

"Somehow, finding out you were seeing someone new, is helping me move on too."

But I didn't want him to move on. "Nick, this someone new...it's not right, it doesn't feel right."

"You ended things with me Jess."

"I didn't want to." I said sadly, thinking back to the devastating day.

"But you did." He said harshly.

My eyes suddenly grew a layer of water over them. "Goodnight, Nick." I said as I rushed out of the living room, trying to get to my room before he noticed I was on the verge of crying.

But, of course. He stopped me. It had been like the first time he kissed me, by grabbing my wrist and turning my body towards him in a split second. My hand landed on his chest.

"Jess," he said as he kissed my forehead. "I miss you."

And with that I wrapped my hands around his back, as his did the same to me, "I miss you too, Nick."

"I know."

"Ughh," I let out an an irritated sigh. "How did we get here?"

"Jess..."

"I know...we had a lot of pretty bad fights, huh?"

"Yeah, we also had some pretty good makeup sex, huh?"

I chuckled. An almost silent chuckle, because our situation wasn't that funny, but at the same time, it was laughable how much sense it didn't make. "Goodnight, Nick." And with that he let me go.

"Goodnight, Jess." I heard him whisper as I once again turned for my room.

Once in here, my little safe zone, I went back to my thoughts of Nick and I. Going back to how much sense this really didn't make. We both wanted each other, and we both knew it. We practically just admitted it to each other in the hallway, but we couldn't trust each other. Jealousy always took over the relationship. And then, my thoughts went right back to Nick's comment about pretty good makeup sex.

Our sex wasn't just pretty good, it was AMAZING! This, suddenly made me angry. How dare he just say "pretty good". So, I marched over to that room right across the hall.

I tried to act cool.

"Knock, knock."

"Come in, Jess."

"How'd you know it was me?"

"You literally just said knock, knock. And, although the other guys are pretty girly, they have man voices."

"Fine, whatever." I just lost interest in that conversation, I had serious business to get to.

Nick rolled his eyes at my snappy statement. "So, what's up?"

"Well you know before how you said...well...it's just...you said that..." I wish I could talk about sex better, I thought to myself but it felt like I said it out loud when I heard Nick.

"When I said that our sex was just 'pretty good'."

"Well, yeah...Wait, how'd you-" he cut me off.

"I was waiting for you to catch on to that." I just gave him a confused stare. "Well, I figured that would lore you in, make you come to me to prove that our sex was better than just 'pretty good'."

"You think, I'm that easy?"

"No, but a horny man can hope...Can't he?"

"Horny, huh?"

"Yes Jess, horny, we haven't had sex in 28 days."

"Hmm..." I wasn't quite sure what to say about this whole discussion. What was he implying.

"Jess, we weren't good at the whole relationship thing, but we were pretty g-" I raised my eyebrow and crossed my arms right over where my ribs ended. That seemed to correct himself. "-amazing, so what if we still did the whole sex thing? I, mean it might ease the tension around here, a little too."

"Well, would we still date other people?"

"Dating is just to get to know the person so you can have sex with them, and since we already know each other I don't see why we should date other people."

"Because, although that may be a reason for you, I still want to be able to laugh and share my day with someone, you know communicate."

"I wouldn't say we're not communicating." Nick put on a cocky smile.

"Not just physically! I mean verbally!"

"We can still do that, that's why we have intermissions between rounds."

"Hmm...I guess it's not a terrible idea, temporarily anyways."

"Exactly."

"So..." I strolled towards him, where he was now sitting on his bed. Somewhere between this conversation he managed to move from his computer chair at his messy desk to sitting on the edge of his bed.

I put my hands on his shoulders. "...when do we start?" And my question was answered as he grabbed me, so I was now straddled on his lap, and then he flipped me onto my back, laying kisses down my neck. I laughed as he mumbled "Oh, I've missed this." And as he went further down to my breasts he again mumbled "and them."


	2. Chapter 2

"Mmm." I mumbled as I woke so perfectly fit and warmly into his arms.

"Good morning." Morning? Why was he awake?

"Good-" as I was going to return the greeting I saw his alarm clock on the dresser over him. "Oh shit!" It was rare for me to curse but right now I was panicking. "Is that the real time?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nick, it's Monday, I have to be at work and my car is still at the shop!"

"Okay, okay so you go get dressed, and I'll grab my keys."

As Nick and I both walked out of his room, both of our tasks became interrupted as Schmidt and Winston started to applaud.

"Well, look who it is." Schmidt said before Winston chimed in.

"Thank god, you two are finally back together!"

"Yeah, that could've been awkward." Schmidt always felt he needed to point out unnecessary information, it was the only thing him and I had in common.

"What?" I asked confused. As them being guys they should just automatically understand that people can just have sex without it meaning anything or leading to something more.

"Guys," Nick said beginning to explain to our roommates, "we're not back together."

"Oh, no you cannot try and hide this! We just saw you both come out your room!" Winston pointed to Nick.

"Not to mention, the sounds we heard last night." Schmidt cringing at his own comment.

I blushed a little, but it quickly faded as my thoughts quickly went back on track to the issue, of explaining my and Nick's arrangement to our roommates. "That does not at all confirm that we are together!"

Schmidt and Winston shared confused expressions on their face.

"Yes, we did have sex last night-"

"Nick!"

"-Jess, they already knew. Anyways, that does not mean we're a couple, we aren't dating again or anything."

"Hmm..." Schmidt hummed annoyingly, taking in the situation.

Winston just looked at the both of them, I couldn't figure out why he looked so sad, but he definitely did. "Okay." He said and walked to his room.

Schmidt just continued to stare and I finally became very annoyed. "Schmidt if you have something to say, just say it!"

"Sorry," he said with a similar sad expression on his face, "I'm just..."

"Just what Schmidt?!" Nick snapped too.

He also just walked into his room, I almost heard him whisper "confused." I couldn't understand why my other roommates didn't get it. To me it seemed like the simplest option I had that would make me happy and things not awkward with Nick.

I narrowed my eyes at the thought, my frustration at Schmidt had left me, and I decided to drop it. "Hey, I have to go get dressed, can you still take me?"

And as I looked up at him, he also carried the other guys' strange expression. "Um...actually I have some things to do today, so...um...here! Take my keys," he said reaching over to the tiny table near the door, to get his keys, "I'll see later?"

"Oh, Nick if you need your car, I could just-"

"No, you can't Jess, you'll be late, here."

"Thank you, and yes, you'll see me later."

He smiled, a fake, closed lip, smile, sadness washed over his eyes. But, why? What had I missed? My thoughts flushed away as he kissed my forehead and headed back to his room and I shortly followed heading back to my own room.

I got to work with 5 extra minutes to spare before my students walked in. I set my stuff down and got ready for that day when I started to hear "I'm so excited..." My phone kept on jingling at the bottom of my purse until I found it.

Collin. That was the name my screen read.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jess, I was wondering when we could go out again, I had a great time last night."

"Um...Collin...I...um-"

"Jess, if you have something to tell me, why don't you just turn around?"

I did as he said and turned around. There he was in my classroom doorway "Collin!" I was so surprised. No, shocked. Because he startled me and felt like someone just touched me and it sent that painful electricity.

"Hey, Jess!" He said with a smile on his face.

"Um, hi, what're you doing here?"

"I wanted to see your beautiful face."

Normally, I probably would've awed or even replied but I just raised my eyebrows waiting for him to continue. I used to think this man was so cute, and I guess he was, but he was no Nick. Hot, sexy, rugged, grumpy, turtle-faced, I could go on and on about that man.

"Jess, Jess, hey are you okay you're kind of in your own world right now."

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just class is about to start so..."

"Oh I didn't mean to get in your way, I thought you'd be happy to see me-"

"Collin-" I was about to tell him, I promise, swear on my soul, I'll even swear on Nick Miller's soul but the bell silenced me.

"Um...What if I pick you up for lunch later?"

"Um...yeah, sure. Twelve o' clock?"

"See you then." He gave me a quick kiss, I would've pushed him off but, thankfully I might add, it only lasted a quarter of a second.

School went on, until the clock stroked twelve and there he was at my door again.

"Hey, come in."

"Hey, you already seem a lot less jumpy than earlier." I squinted my eyes at that, I mean I guess it's normal for him to say, I mean I definitely was acting jumpy, I just hated when people would make those sort of comments, whatever I'll be done with him in a minute, so I let it go.

"Yeah, sorry about...that."

"No, it fine. You ready to go?"

"Actually, that's not gonna happen."

"What?"

"I slept with someone."

"I mean, I guess I'm kind of okay with that. We only really made this relationship real last night when I kissed you, so unless you were with someone last night I'm fine with it."

"It was last night." I kind of sounded eager when I said, shouldn't I feel at least a little bad, I mean string this guy along for those three dates and giving him hope this morning? But, I didn't feel bad at all, I was just ready for him to leave and he did.

There was a little silence for a minute, I guess he was probably hoping I'd stop him, try and make it work between us, but eventually he turned and left.

It was weird to think that I wasn't with anyone, but was still with someone.


	3. Chapter 3

I guess the guys spent all day together and at home, and they weren't carrying the faces of sadness from earlier either, but they were replaced with another non-favorable look. Worry, maybe? I couldn't exactly place it.

"Hey Jess, you have a minute?" Nick said with a serious tone.

"Um...yeah, sure." I tilted my head to my bedroom. All I could think was, was he already regretting this whole thing?

Once we walked, he pushed me against the door with harsh kisses.

I was completely caught off guard and only remained within the kiss for a split second, before pushing him off of me by his huge shoulders. I knew it was more like he got the signal and retreated, because as I said he has huge shoulders and I'm not that strong.

"Sorry." He said looking at the floor.

"Nick?" I ducked a little so I could see his eyes better, trying to get a better view of what they held. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Jess...nothing." The last word he mumbled before getting up towards the door.

As it flung open the two other loftmates came crashing to the floor in Jess' room since their ears were pressed against the doors. And I was left standing there, clueless.

"Guys!" I said in a high pitched squeal, which was very different from my normal voice.

"Oh, hey Jess!" Winston said from the floor, Schmidt still on his back.

"Winston to we walk into Jess' room again? Where is that damn bathroom in this freakin' place?" Schmidt began to ramble.

"Guys!" I said once again this time striking a bit more anger than before.

"Okay, okay...Run Winston! Move your damn bitch-ass!" They fled the scene so fast, just leaving Nick and I.

"What the hell was that?!" Looking at Nick with huge eyes, they felt as if they were going to fall.

"Jess...I...they...the three of us aren't happy about our situation."

"Three?"

"Yeah, Jess me too. When I saw the looks on their faces I thought I'd realized what that was about. They actually were thinking something completely different and...it was just...more unsettling."

"Nick? What is it? Why do you...them, think this wouldn't be good?"

"Cause I don't want just sex." My face was only growing more and more confused. Narrowed yes and a bit of a pout took place. "Jess, I...I still love you, and I want...I want all of you."

"Nick, I'm right here," my eyes started to burn with tears that gently rolled down my face, each taking a greyish color thanks to my eyeliner.

"Jess, I want to be able to tell you I love you, I want to be the person you share your day and talk with, not just sex love, I want to be able to make love to you and laugh with...cry with you."

"That's what intermissions between rounds are for." I said through my tears, with a humorless laugh, stealing his line.

"Jess, this was my stupid idea and I'm sorry for making it seem like I didn't care about...the relationship part."

"Well, I wouldn't say this isn't a relationship." Once again, taking one of his lines and making it mine by just replacing one word.

"I don't mean just physically, I mean verbally."

"Nick, I...we...it just didn't click."

"But it did." He took a second catching his breath, his own face had been filled with such a pain and even his eyes looked they could leave a trace of tears any minute. "We worked, we were happy, we weren't perfect because no relationship is but we were something. Something I'd really hate to lose."

"Special?" Was that the word he was looking for.

"Yeah, we were."

"Nick, I-"

"I know, I've known this whole time what you were going to say. 'It was just felt like a good relationship, but we were kind of forcing it 'cause we lived together. The constant jealousy, lack of trust, no confidence.'" He mimicked me, perfectly, like he was reading mind, but it was really because he heard me say it a million times before.

"So...that leaves us...where?"

"As much as I'd like to say, together, you're not on the same page. And I'd feel used, or like there was a chance...you know, if we continued...sex."

I closed my eyes, it was so hard to even breathe. He said he loved me, and I believed him but I didn't feel it. I wouldn't let myself. This was my last chance to say whatever I wanted to say because I knew this was the last time he'd listen. "Nick...you said that Schmidt and Winston, they also had a reason, why we shouldn't..."

"Well as I said before about being used, they put that in my head saying that I would end up the way I did after..." He hesitated, we both hated the mention of each other's exes, thinking about how awful the other had been treated in the relationship and how we ever let the person touch us, in sexual ways. "...Caroline, but even worse because I've never in my life, experiences such love, being so in love."

It took me a minute to process that. "We were pretty in love."

"Are." Correcting me but I had no words for that. He basically, just asked me to give him no hope to something if it wasn't there, so me being awkward I just stared at the floor, thinking if there was anything left, any questions.

Nothing came, even hours later when he left the room and I crawled into my bed. Laying awake for hours. I thought of words, put them into sentences, go over the definitions in my head, yet everything still seemed to make no sense to me.

I was happy with him. That was my chance to be with him, suddenly I forgot all those stupid reasons. Ripping the thick covers off of me, I got out of my bed, as I got to his door there was no hesitation, I swung the door open, only to find an empty room.

Draws left empty and open, dresser cleared off, nothing in his closer not even his blanket on his bed, which exactly what I need right now. I needed to wrap myself up in him, filling my lungs with his scent, but even that was taken away from me.

Tears rolled down my cheeks, chills went through my body, and I screamed "No! No!"

Schmidt immediately appeared, taken in the empty room around me, he just wrapped his arms around my body, but I couldn't feel it, or anything. I was breathing so heavily, having a panic attack. My body didn't feel like my own, and neither did this life.

My face burying in the crook of his neck, I was surprised to find he hadn't thrown me off of him. Even though he had taken me within his arms, he wouldn't want to be covered in my tears.

Suddenly we were sinking towards the floor, my head now resting on his chest. I needed to feel him breathing, so I could learn to control my own breath the way he did.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up, but my eyes remained closed. I was to scared to open them, afraid of seeing the room around me. The empty room was like a metaphor referring to my now broken and empty heart.

When I started to feel a body shift beneath my hand I knew it was time to get up. As I sat up his body followed. "Jess, I'm sorry."

I didn't know what to say I just looked straight into the room, like staring death in the face and barely winning, in the contest of life.

"You don't have to say anything," and I didn't, "you know what Jess?" I turned to look in his dark green eyes that I used to remember much brighter, full of his sarcastic joy. "You don't even have to do anything." And before I even had a chance to question what he meant, I was being lifted off the floor and onto my bed. 10 minutes later I was also brought tea.

"Schmidt," I said as he sat the tea down on my nightstand, "thank you." It was a barely audible show of appreciation for last night and right now.

"Jess, I don't...I don't know what to do," he paused, probably seeing in my face that I wasn't entirely sure what he was referring to, "it's just, do we like look for him? Give a day?...Call?"

"I don't know Schmidt, but um...maybe, let's, let's wait a day." I was tripping and repeating over every word in my sentence and the next day it was only worse. The night I found Nick Miller's room empty was the night of tears, the day to follow was recovery, so I stayed in bed all day. Not a single trip to the bathroom and not a single piece of food. Usually I'd want ice cream, watch some sappy old love story like dirty dancing, listen to a sad song which sometimes turned into Taylor Swift, although since Nick became more than a friend he convinced me to not like her because of the number of boyfriends she has in a week.

See! I'm doing it again rambling on and on in my head, so why couldn't I get a single word out?

Not the point, today was the day I do something. Make a move. But what would I do? Search for him? Call? Like Schmidt had suggested.

Wait it dawned on me all the sudden, here it goes! And with that I was on my phone typing something to Nick. The text read one word, two letters, "Hi." And that was my big move. If he hadn't replied within the hour I'd call, the hour after that Schmidt and I would search. So two hours later, when he hadn't responded I went to Schmidt.

As I walked to the kitchen he was already there on the couch. "Hey."

"Jess-" and before he continued another voice silenced him.

"I came to say goodbye." As I turned my head there he was, casually on one of the barstools in the kitchen.

"Goodbye?"

"I'll leave you two alone." And he meant it, he didn't go back into his room, he went straight out the front door.

"Jess I'm moving back to Chicago." My heart stopped, I couldn't breathe, I went white as I ghost. The shock took control over my body and before I knew it, I was falling but Nick kept off the chair so quickly, that he had caught me, just like he always did.

"Oh my god! Jess, are you okay?!" He sounded just as terrified as I felt.

"No,"

"Did you get hurt?"

I nodded my head yes, "but not from the fall. My heart hurts Nick. My eyes burn with tears. My ears feel like they've been stabbed with...with reject. My nose has millions of sharp needles inside when I smell old spice. That's not how I used to feel. I've been hurt, I've been aching for the past month," I was on a role, you couldn't stop me now, "Nick, I'm finally ready to forget the stupid reasons we shouldn't be together and focus on the important reasons we should." I took his hands and looked directly into his eyes while he stared at our intertwined fingers. "I love you, I want you, I choose you...and I really, really," I took a breath as the first tear escaped my eye. He had to hear this last word, understand this word, never forget the most important word I had to say, this sentence was the most important one I had said in my life, "need you, without you, I wouldn't know how to go on, wouldn't be able to breathe."

Why was he still looking down, why was he hesitating?

"Jess, I never wanted to leave-"

"So don't." After all of that I still hadn't been able to change his mind and I couldn't blame him, I was just as stubborn but I could still try.

"Jess, I wouldn't be able to come back here and just be friends, or just be sex partners." The left side of his mouth twitched up for barely a second, to smile at the use of my term.

"Nick, I don't wanna be just that either! That's what I'm trying to say."

"Okay then let's say I do move back in, we'll just always be fighting and this whole situation will repeat itself."

"No, it wouldn't. It couldn't. When you left, I saw a depression inside of me that would stick with here," I pointed to my heart, "if you left. No more games Miller. My heart is too fragile right now, to handle it."

"I thought you didn't love me."

"I never said that, I mean I never said I loved you either this past month but, I never said I dint, because of course I love you, so, so much. I couldn't say it before because I didn't realize how much I needed you. I thought I could get over you, but you've made it simply impossible. I didn't want to give you hope to something if it wasn't there, but now it is, I love you Nicholas Miller."

"I love you, Jessica Day." And for a second I smiled and hugged him so tight, yet he just stood there stiff. "But," I didn't know he hadn't finished yet. "The past two night I spent at Julia's.

And with that my arms fell from his body and without sparing him a glance I walked to my room.

"Jess, I'm sorry. Goodbye." I heard him say as I continued a walking towards my door but once I got there, I just leaned my forehead against it. I couldn't open it, this may be the last time I see him. Just as I heard Schmidt walk in.

"Nicholas Miller! You liar! Jess he hasn't seen Julia since they broke up, he spent those nights with Coach and Winston while I stayed here to look after you!"

"Why would you guys ever do that? Why would you lie about something like that? Why should I believe something like that?"

"Jess, you should believe it because Miller's back is a freakin' slip n' slide. We would do it because we were all trying to get you two back together. Why would he lie, though? That is an answer I do not have."

"I lied because of a dumb reason, not an important one."

"Bad choice of words when trying to get a girl back, man." Schmidt chimed in.

"It's an inside thing-" he began again but was again interrupted.

"Well, stupid inside thing then."

"Schmidt, imma freakin' kill you!" Although, Schmidt helped when he first came in he was definitely not helping now.

"As, I was saying, I lied because I'm not good enough for ya. I was trying to find some excuse to protect you from a life with me. Mentioning an ex just seemed like the easiest way to do that 'cause if you really want me, you have me. It's too hard to not be together anymore."

"Nick , I'm not even close to as good as a person you are."

"What are you talking about?! You're beautiful and funny and sexy and smart, caring, loving-"  
"Nick so are you! You're hot and make me see the world so different, not to mention your also like really rough but can also be really gentle, and a great kisser and-"

This really wasn't stuff Schmidt should hear and apparently he agreed, "Ew! Now I'm leaving for real and not staying on the other side of the door to hear!"

As soon as the door closed, Nick lunged at me stealing my every breath as beautiful lips captured mine. I felt his lips curve into a smile. "What?" I asked needing to know what he thought was so funny, meanwhile I was here with my still wet face from all the tears that had overflown my eyes to my face.

"You're a really great kisser too." He mumbled as he ducked a little placing his hands behind my knees and lifting me up off the ground to wrap my legs around his waist. He was heading towards his room but then remembered it was empty, so he opened up mine instead.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to find no Nick in my bed, was it all a dream? No, it couldn't have been I'm in my bed naked right now? Aren't I? I peeked under the covers to double check. Yep, definitely unclothed, so where was my Nick? All the sudden I became a bit nervous, what if he'd left me again? I ran out to the kitchen and found him.

"Oh, thank god."

Nick called from over his shoulder as he began frying up some eggs "What, Jess?" Oh shit, did I really say that out loud? way to go Jess you don't sound desperate at all right now.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything."

"Really, 'cause I could've sworn you just whispered 'oh, thank god for having this hot, sexy, scruffy, molto bello, bartender in my kitchen right now.'" He bit is lip as he finished his self absorbed sentence and smiled.

"You added the hot, sexy part."

"Yeah, but you were thinking it."

"Oh, so true." And with that, I leapt towards him and planted a quick kiss on him, but he stretched it out going from slow and sweet to a fast and hot make out sesh, not that I minded, but he was cooking this wasn't safe! With that I pushed his chest.

"Nick, your in the middle of cooking!"

"Oh, right." He said as he turned back around to the stove to shut it off, then he turned back to me and continued where we left off.

As we kissed, he lifted me onto the counter. We broke apart for only a second to stare into each other's eyes and he removed his shirt. As I reached for the belt on my rope the door swung open.

I quickly fastened the belt back on and turned around to find Schmidt.

"Hey." Nick and I both waved. Nick with a slightly frustrated face, because Schmidt just interrupted sex and Nick had a growing erection in his sweatpants. I just stared awkwardly at Schmidt with eyebrows raised and shocked eyes.

"Please tell me, you weren't just about to have sex in this very public part of the loft."

"We weren't." I answered fast.

"Yeah, we'll go somewhere more private." Nick, suddenly threw me over his shoulder and instead of stopping at my bedroom went into the bathroom. Oh yeah, shower sex. I silent led cheered in my mind and squealed at loud.

I don't know how the guys pulled off what they did for Nick and I, but I imagine in went like this:

"Come on guys, get in here!" Schmidt called to Coach and Winston.

The three of them ran into my room. Shower sex with Nick and I could go on until there was no hot water left for the rest of the week so the guys had plenty of time.

"Schmidt, how are we gonna do this?" Winston, unfaithfully asked him.

"There's no way." Coach answered Winston's question for Schmidt.

"Shut up! We have to at least try! I can't deal with those sex addicts anymore!"

"Alright, we can at least try I guess." Winston said.

An hour later Nick and I were about to leave the bathroom when the door was locked, "um, Nick why the hell is the lock the other way?!"

"Well we got the place like that, but never thought anyone would actually lock it!" Nick said trying to open the door. "Looks like we're stuck in here."

"Or we could just yell, Schmidt was home when we came in here, he probably still is."

"Or we could just stay in here." Nick had a devious smile on as he started to kiss my neck and step forwards making me go backwards and into the shower once again.

Back to the guys:

"Okay, good job guys. Now we just gotta get this crap downstairs to the moving truck."

When they were finished so were we and the door unlocked.

"Guys we have some stuff to work out," Coach began with a serious voice when Winston then took over.

"Schmidt and I can't deal with this constant sex every second and everywhere."

"So," Schmidt held up a brand new pair of keys "we got you guys your own apartment and first months rent is on me since we're kicking you out."

Nick and I's jaws both dropped. I was excited, but Nick was probably scared so I kept quiet closed my mouth and swallowed.

"Hello?...you guys okay?" Winston looked at us both with concern.

"Yeah, perfect actually." Nick smiled at me and grabbed my hand. I returned the smile, I was so relieved he didn't moonwalk away and I planted a kiss on his cheek.

When we all headed over to the apartment our jaws dropped again.

"Schmidt we can't afford this." I said with just the first glance of the place. It was a little smaller than the other apartment but now the cost was split between two people instead of four.

"Actually, you can. You'd be paying almost exactly the same as you are now." Schmidt corrected my statement

Winston then chimed in as well, "$10 a month less than you were before actually."

"Guys this is incredible." I began and then Nick, "Thank you." He looked at Schmidt with a little sadness that he wouldn't live with him anymore but a little happiness he would finally only have one roommate and that was me.

After we had a few beers and reminisced about loft memories, the rest of them had left. Nick and I now had the place to ourselves, we would have to get furniture and bring in our boxes tomorrow but tonight no one and nothing else.

"So," I began "what should we do now?"

"Maybe a little of this." His hands wrapped around my waist and he ducked to kiss me.

The next morning awoke on the mattress shivering, our covers were also in the moving truck.

"Hey." I said stretching my legs.

"Hey, beautiful." He leaned in to place a kiss on my forehead. "I was thinking we go get breakfast and then come move our stuff in."

"Sounds perfect."

When we were both dressed we took a walk to the coffee shop around the corner. Because we were both tired and hadn't been on this block in awhile they had completely forgotten the coffee shop was owned and operated by Artie.

We walked hand and hand to the cafe and then took a seat outside.

"Jessie!" I turned my head, it wasn't my name but was close enough.

"Artie!" I yelled back surprised and put on a fake smile, I stood up to hug him but as his hand creeped lower I pushed him back. "So," I took my seat once again "how have you been?"

"Great, and you?"

"Me too. I mean I'm doing good as well, you remember Nick right?"

"Oh yeah, he's the guy you dumped me for." He laughed and shook Nick's hand.

"Well, Artie dumping requires dating which never happened between you too." Nick felt the need to say it to this jerk. Well I did lead him on, he was pretty nice actually.

"Well, Nick I fully unclothed in her bed." Nick clenched his fists and I blushed.

"So I think I'll just have a water for now, I still need a little time to look over the menu." I said trying to break the obvious tension."

"Sure, Jessie." He winked as he turned to walk away.

"Nick, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot he owned this place."

He was silent and just nodded. In fact he didn't make a sound the rest of the meal and the walk back to our new home.

I tried as we got into our new loft to talk with him once again. "Nick, I really did forget I'm sorry."

He mumbled something back, but I couldn't have heard him right because it sounded like he said "That's why I'm upset." And then more loudly he said he'd go grab a few boxes from downstairs.

"I'll come."

"No, I don't want you lifting the boxes. There heavy and I can handle a few boxes if the other guys can."

"Yeah, there were also three of them."

"Jess, it's fine I got it. I'll be right back."

I smiled a sad smile. It was sweet of him to not want me to carry the boxes, but I knew it was really because he wanted to be alone and when he didn't come back until midnight drunk I really understood how much today upset him.

"Nick!"

"What Jess? Did I interrupt a little Artie and Jess time that you'll forget by tomorrow?"

"Are you drunk?"

"I am not! I maybe tipsy but I am not drunk." He said as stumbled, tripped, and fell to the floor on his ass. "Okay, maybe a little drunk."

"A little drunk is tipsy! You're freakin' wasted!"

"Shh, why are you screaming babe?" He said remaining on the floor, his hands rubbing over his temples.

"Maybe because I'm angry!"

"What do you have to be angry about? Every time we go out, girls aren't always staring at me, hugging me, reaching for me ass-"

"Hey! I pushed him off me, it wasn't like I enjoyed it!"

"I know, I know," He sat up and brought his hands over his face from forehead to chin where it remained playing with his stubble. "I barely even know why I'm frustrated right now, I just hate seeing any guy with you, and I trust you I do, but I don't trust the other animals out there. I even hate when one of the guys whistled at you when you look amazing for a night out with me. I don't know..."

"Nick, I get it, I understand being frustrated but don't be angry with me and it doesn't mean you have to go out and drink."

"I know but it wasn't just that...when you said I completely forgot, I didn't want you to. I wanted you to remember that was the night I called you my girlfriend for the very first time that night was-"

"competition."

"I was gonna say special."

"Nick," tears started to come to me.

"Hey, Jess don't cry." He wrapped his arms around me tightly and sniffed my hair as my face dug into his chest.

"We're here again Nick."

"Jess, don't say that."

"It's true."

"No, it's not. We're serious this time, no silly, dumb things in our way. Look at us moving in together all alone."

I stared up at him, "Just because our address changed, doesn't mean we did."

"Jess, couples fight. It happens, and then we work it out."

"But clearly we're not working it out, if it's the same fight. Over...and over."

"Jess, don't do this."

"I'm not, I'm just thinking."


End file.
